1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wheel lighting system and more particularly to a disk and light assembly which is attachable to the lugs of a vehicle wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Novelty vehicle lighting items have become very popular because of their ability to enhance the appearance of vehicles. In the past, lights were attached to vehicles only for purposes of visibility enhancement and safety. But now, lights are also used on vehicles for convenience and aesthetic purposes. For example, lights are now used as door lights, interior mirror lights, reading lights, etc.
It has long been a desire to illuminate the wheels of vehicles to enhance their aesthetic appeal, yet to date, a simple and reliable lighting apparatus has not been developed. There has been a desire for a wheel lighting apparatus wherein a plurality of lights could be positioned behind the wheel of a vehicle in such a manner that the lights would receive their power from the nonrotating vehicle, but still while the wheel rotated. A desirable feature of such a system would allow the vehicle owner to orient the lights as he chooses, i.e., to customize the placement of the lights to accommodate the particular type of wheel used on the vehicle.
Styer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,643,593, discloses a wheel mounted light which rotates with the wheel. Styer's device also includes a ring, which when used in conjunction with a brush, allows for the transfer of electrical current from the nonrotating vehicle to the rotating light.
Bradway, U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,727, discloses another wheel illumination device in which lights are electrically connected to the automobile power source by means of wires connected to a complicated lug bolt and spring tensioned brush system.
Hinricks U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,537, discloses a wheel illumination device which is not attached directly to the wheel and so no system for transferring electricl current from the nonrotating automobile power source to the rotating wheel is disclosed.
None of these prior art references discloses a ring system which completely incorporates all the structure required to transfer electrical current from a nonrotating vehicle power source to a rotating wheel light.